Love or Life?
by LittleMissPeetaMellark
Summary: Is it possible to be friends and enemies at the same time?
1. Born To Kill

I'm lucky. I'm only from District 2. I only have to worry through Glimmer's and Marvel's interview until it's me, my time to show off to Caesar Flickerman. Enobaria said I should play the 'sarcasm with sweetness' angle. No problem. I've been acting like that since before I could remember. Ever since I enrolled in the training school at the age of just 5, I've had to view everyone as potential competition, not friends. That's what my mother kept repeating to me in my ear as I watched them line up next to the teachers 10 years ago. I don't have friends. Well, I have a friend but he's going to die.

I have to say, as much as I detest my stylists, they have picked out the perfect dress for me. It's sunset orange and strapless. The floaty material cascades in ripples over my slim torso and halts just before it reaches my knee. I never thought someone so plastic as the Capitol dolls could create something so utterly breathtaking. They made sure that District 12 wouldn't be forgotten this time. 12 outshined us once, but never again. We can't afford this to happen. Our lives depend on this. As likeable as District 12 is, they're still my opponents in the arena and one of us will die. I have to keep remind myself of this. I can't let myself get emotionally attached to anyone. I refuse to kill Peeta. Or Katniss. Or even little Rue. She's clever, probably clever enough to get to the final 6. She's a contender to win if I go down. I'll kill the ones I haven't spoken to; it makes it less painful that way. I only see them as a shell, without any soul, or personality. I won't know what I'm missing out on that way and that makes it bearable. Of course I'd never open up to Cato about this. He'd just laugh at me, or something equally as insensitive. He doesn't do emotions.

Stepping into the elevator alone, I check my hair for a final time in the reflective surface. It looks awful. I would fit in perfectly in the middle of the Capitol. The audience should theoretically love it. Reaching the ground floor, I look around. It was like a sea of bold colours. Blue, purple, orange, even yellow. I was one of the last tributes down so I made sure I walked slowly over to our designated area, making sure to pick the awkwardest route through the male tributes. That got the desired effect. All of them stared, especially Marvel. His face was a picture. I may only be 15, but I've seen how to get a males attention. Flick your hair and put on a stupid 'seductive' face. Personally, I never saw the appeal of it but it's now tried and tested. Cato had his back to me so he never saw the show, damn. That was quite annoying, but I mustn't let it show. I tapped lightly on his back as I reached our area. When he turned around, we were both in equal shock. His face was flawless, as close to perfection as humanly possible. He looked extremely good in his black suit, simple just effective against his striking blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Never thought I'd scrub up this well, did you?" I said when I finally composed myself.

"I have to admit, you do look pretty hot." I fought the urge to floor him, but made sure I gave him a dead arm. As he returned the punch, I grabbed my knife I had concealed on me and held it to his cheek. He didn't look surprised that my famous knife had made yet another appearance.

"Never go without it, would you Clovely?" Narrowing my eyes, I slowly moved my knife away from his cheek and towards his throat. Whenever I had it, I felt safe. It was Marvel's sword, Glimmer's bow, Cato's sword.

"Never."


	2. Our Time To Shine

We continued to tease, if not flirt, with each other of another 10 minutes before Caesar called us onstage. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Most of the tributes were either shaking uncontrollably or trying to compose themselves in various ways. This year, his signature colour was teal. It was better than last years unnerving crimson red. It looked like he was crying blood. I shuddered at the thought. Two backstage officials lined up us in District order, female then male behind the set and led us out to our seats to the left of the interviewing area. The applause from the audience was almost deafening and the stage was vibrating. My initial nerves had vanished and it was replaced by strong-willed determination. I was going to get the sponsors.

After a short introduction, a few lighthearted jokes and the national anthem, Glimmer was up first. I didn't really play much attention but the pathetic giggling kept interrupting my thoughts. She got a 9 in training so wasn't completely useless. But her interview was completely forgettable. Marvel was up after her and I had to physically stop myself laughing. His suit was light blue and whoever designed it, must have been drunk on some strong Capitol alcoholic drink. The first person that sprung to mind – that useless mentor from District 12. He makes a fool of himself every year at the Reaping's and this year wasn't an exception. Marvel's answers were almost as hilarious as his outfit although not in a good way. By the end of the interview, he had proved my theory correct – District 1 were just pretty faces.

"Up next, ladies and gentlemen, from District 2, the wonderful Clove!" Oh, that is a nice introduction compared to Glimmer's although she didn't get the insult, thus proving my earlier point. Gracefully getting out of my seat, I walked over and took Caesar's outstretched hand. Surprisingly, this is when the nerves kick in. This touch of his hand had put reality back into me. I was just as human as the next.

"So Clove, a 10 in training, that's a nice score, what are your specialties?" Smiling sweetly in his direction, I replied, "I'm quite handy with a knife, Caesar. I never go anywhere without one. Cato will back me up on that one." True. I look up and see the camera pan over to Cato's face and to my surprise, he's smirking.

"I see… Does that mean you've got one on you right now?" He raised one eyebrow and looked over me for any signs.

"What do you think, Caesar?" I purr and smile at the audience. Slowly, I lowered my hand down to my leg, parted my dress, revealing a black strap and knife around my thigh.

"She doesn't lie, folks! The girl with the knives lives up to her name once again!" The audience laughs at my new nickname. At least it's better than Clovely.

"Now Clove, how does the Capitol differ to District 2?" I was not anticipating this question. I thought they'd give it to someone… less interesting.

"It's a similar size but the architecture is different. And the people are…more animated." That was my subtle way of saying the Capitol's residents are completely insane and Caesar seemed to pick up on that and say, "Of course, aren't we animated, folks?" The crowd cheer loudly, obviously oblivious at the insert word that means says one thing but means another.

"So, which District have you become the closest to whilst training?" I wondered when he'd ask a question like this. Everyone must be dying to get the latest gossip on the rivalry between Districts.

"Oh, most definitely District 1." That's what everyone's expecting after all. "But mainly Marvel. Glimmer's a bit more reserved." I turned my head to face the chairs and waved at Glimmer. She smiled back fairly convincingly but I'd been reading people since I was young and to me, she was an open book of hatred and jealously.

"Now, last question, Clove. Who do you see as your main rival in the arena?" The first person to come into my head was Cato, after all he was a brutal killing machine, but I couldn't say him. Must remember, sarcasm.

"Most definitely the female tribute from District 11, she looks absolutely lethal!" The audience laughed at my seemingly natural witty remark and continued to cheer as Caesar wished me luck and I took my seat next to Cato. He sat coolly back in his chair and raised an eyebrow as I sat down. What does that mean? He's one of the only people I can't read, when they say 'blank canvas', they mean his face. Instead of basking in the glory of my successful interview and Cato's mystery raised eyebrow, I turn my full attention to him as he walked over to Caesar and takes a seat next to him.

"Cato, I'm very impressed, a 10 in training. I can see your District is hostile, what are your main strengths?" I could see Cato's cocky smile appear. Urgh, he's so annoying.

"Well, Caesar, it's definitely my strength. I'm vicious and ready to go." He pumped his fists together whilst saying that because he's seen so many times what makes the audience tick. Their cheers lightened up the room.

"Not long to wait. Cato, do you feel like you've grown closer to any Districts in particular? Considering Clove said 1, what are your feelings?"

"Of course Clove got it right! We have similar talents and spent time together at the same stations."

I can't help but laugh. I knew that Cato's raised eyebrow meant nothing. I look up at the big screen and see that the camera is on me. Just for show, I put on a knowing smile and whispered, "Of course he'd agree," in Marvel's ear. He turns around smiling and replies, "Just go with it, they love it." I know he's right by the amount of cheering and applause. When I look back up at the screen it is no long showing Marvel and me, but a very angry-looking Cato.


	3. Rising Anger

Oh no. What have I done? I realize that when I whispered to Marvel, Cato must have got the wrong idea. There was no other explanation for his aggravated look.

"I've spent the most amount of time with Glimmer though." He turns around and winks at her. I have to try hard to swallow down my rising anger and keep a straight face. Her pathetic giggle echoed around the room. "Apart from being absolutely gorgeous, have you seen what she can do with a bow? She actually taught me a lot. " He pushed back his hair and leaned back in the seat. He's lying about the bow; she's got no accuracy period. She probably pole danced for the Gamemaker's and then blackmailed them to get her 9. It seemed like a very Glimmer thing to do in this kind of situation.

"Well Cato, I see… That's all we've got time for with District 2's Cato. May I wish you the best of luck." They both stand up and Caesar shakes Cato's hand respectfully. As Cato walks back to his chair, I lower my gaze and pretend to brush something off my dress. Now I'm in deep shit.

I don't really pay attention to the other interviews. My attention is fully focused on Cato. I hate it, but I can't help it. I only stop briefly to watch Rue's interview. She looks beautiful. You could compare her to a helpless woodland animal. She answered her questions quietly but throughout the room you could hear a pin drop. After she walked back to her seat, I turned to Marvel again, but this time I murmured, "I think Cato took it the wrong way." He raised his eyebrows as if to say _'isn't that a tad obvious'._ Then I get distracted again. It's District 12 and her stupid fire dress. Her giggle nears matches Glimmer's as she twirls round blindly. Of course the audience love it but she must know that. After that I zone out once again. I want to hit myself. I was so stupid. I know Cato and I know he always jumps to conclusions before hearing the whole story, so why did I deliberately give him the wrong impression? The obvious answer was to make him jealous. But the true is, I felt jealous of Glimmer. Unintentionally jealous but jealous nonetheless. I hate it. A sudden round of gasps and cries makes me jump in my seat and I can see Cato staring at me out of the corner of my eye. Something happened involving Peeta, something evidently unfortunate. I assume it's Peeta considering he's the person sitting next to Caesar. I'm not sure what but it seems major by everyone's reaction. Caesar's face is disappointed but he manages to force a smile as he wishes Peeta luck. I star in awe at Peeta as he walks back to his seat with a blank expression on his face. We stand for the national anthem and afterwards lead off stage by two peacekeepers. The designated backstage room for District 2 looks small compared to the huge audience we just faced. I walk into the room alone and quietly shut the door behind me. Within the room, there are two metal chairs, a water cooler and a huge TV screen that is replaying the interviews. Cato is nowhere to be seen so I sit down on the chair and let out a sigh of relief. The worst is over, now I've just got to face whatever Cato has in store for me, wherever he may be. My bet is he's talking to Glimmer and Marvel. Actually, probably just Glimmer. I'd know if Cato were talking to Marvel, I'd hear the shouts and noises of a physical fight.

The noise of the door opening suddenly startled me. I'd been alone for so long that I'd drifted off into one of my daydreams. Cato walked through the door with the same aggravated expression on his flawless face. He was avoiding my eye line and turned his back on me to watch the TV. I knew I had to break this silence somehow and I wanted to, but it was just getting the courage to be the first to say something in an awkward situation. I got up quietly from the chair and stood next to him, pretending to watch the interview reruns. His body language was defensive; his arms were folded across his chest and the irate look was still present.

"C-Cato," I stammer softly. This gets his attention, I see his head turn slightly from the corner of my eye. " What happened with Peeta?" I kept my eyes fixed on the screen, not daring to look up.

"He stole the show again." I could see him shaking his head in despair as he walks away from the TV.

"It'll be okay, you know?" That was my best attempt at being positive and it really didn't work.

"No, Clove! It won't be alright!" Without even looking at his face, his frustration was crystal clear. "Every time!" Cato shouts and punches the wall closest to him. It seems like the entire room shudders. Deep down, I'm not completely shocked about Cato's reaction but I'd have thought he'd have had more sense. Punching a wall the day before the Games? He was sure that District 12 wouldn't outshine us again but it looks like that luck isn't in our favor, to quote the annoying escort from 12. He doesn't know how to express anger effectively and this is not the first time this has happened when something hasn't gone his way. An example of this would be when he came second in a fight at our training school. The poor lad must have been seeing stars for weeks afterwards. My instinct is to see if he's all right but then I remember the frosty situation between us. This obviously has something to do with what happened to Peeta during the interview but I'd been so spaced out I didn't hear what it was. I hesitate for a moment before walking over to him. The wall now has a huge dent in it and is splattered in his blood. Act natural, I say to myself quietly.

"You idiot, injure yourself the night before the games?" I extend my hand to look at his but he just walks away from me towards the water cooler. "Give me your hand, Cato." I say firmly. At this request, he shouts, "No!" and pushes me backwards. I career into the chair nearby and hit my head on the corner. I hear heavy footsteps, the door slam shut and then the world goes black.


	4. Fight To Stay Alive

"Clove." A voice pulls me out of the darkness. I open my eyes slowly and a waterfall of light pours over me. Then the pain comes. It's sharp and right in my temple. I must have taken a large percentage of the fall there. That night's activities came flooding back to me all at once and I find myself sitting upright looking around for Cato.

"Steady Clove." The voice says. It's a male's voice, but that's all I can make out in this state. So I decide to go along with what it says and lay back down on the bed. Once again, the darkness engulfs me but this time, I'm grateful for it.

This time I'm woken by conversation, but unlike for before I can make out that it's between Cato and Enobaria. The pain has dulled down and for this I'm truly appreciative of the Capitol drugs. Morphling can be addictive but in controlled doses, it feels like Heaven on Earth.

"And she just passed out?" Cato's voice was worried. I looked through a tiny slit in my eyes and saw his brow creased and his fair hair messed up. It looked like he'd been up all night judging by the black bags under his eyes. His hands were covered in tiny neat stitches that looked days old rather than hours.

"She fell backwards and cracked her head against the chair." That explains the faint throbbing sensation in my skull. Enobaria sounded worried, but I expected her to. She was like a mother to me in the Games and wouldn't a mother be worried? There was a long pause before Cato replied, "It's all my fault." He looked over to me and I closed my eyes fully, hoping he didn't see me watching them talk. I felt his hand fold over mine lightly and hear him sigh loudly. Did he actually feel guilty?

"You better wake her. We've got to get going in a few hours and the more heads up she gets, the better." Enobaria said softly and someone, presumably her, leaves the room. There was some hesitation before he squeezed my hand tightly between his and whispered my name. I didn't want to react instantly but after a couple of attempts to rouse me, I open my eyes a fraction and gave out a groan. He let out a sigh of relief at my first sign of consciousness but let go of my hand like he was embarrassed. I opened my eyes completely and sit up slowly, trying to avoid that horrible dizzy feeling. I'm back in my room on the second floor of the Tributes Building. The bed covers were an utter mess and I assume I had a rough night although I can remember none of it.

"He said he loved her." Cato said unexpectedly. I turn to look at him but he was tugging at his stiches. I knew what that meant. Peeta must have declared his undying love for Katniss during the interview with Caesar Flickerman. Now I understand why Cato got so upset last night.

"You don't think he actually meant it, did you?" That doesn't seem Peeta at all. I knew him a little bit from working together at the training stations and he didn't seem like that kind of person.

"It was real." He susurrated. He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked up for a moment and held my gaze. I never realized what colour his eyes were until now, which seemed strange considering I'd known him for most of my life. They were blue. Electric blue. With small grey flecks around the rim. I know people say that the eyes are the windows to the soul but his eyes and his soul seem to share no similarities. Or at least I haven't seen any similarities yet.

"You say that with such certainty…" I trail off and reach under my pillow for my emergency knife. Emptiness. I lift up my pillow completely, making sure I haven't missed it but it's nowhere to be seen. I turn to look at Cato again but all he does is point at the door. Following his finger, I notice the blade sticking out of the wood and I begin to question what exactly happened last night. I get out of bed very ungracefully and stagger over to the door. The only explanation is that I had a nightmare. It's not uncommon for me to throw objects in my sleep – pillows, books, even lamps, but I've never thrown my knife before.

"You better start getting ready, Enobaria said we had to leave in just over an hour." Cato walked over to where I stood and grabbed me by my shoulders. "Just remember what she said to us, about the alliances and techniques, because I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that District 2 has a winner this year." I let out a gasp when I realize what he is suggesting.

"Yes, District 2 is going to have a winner." I glance up and let the news sink in, that we were both fighting for each other. He began shaking his head and he moved his face until is rested on my shoulder. There he whispered, " I will fight to keep you alive, Clove. You were the only person who could possibly go back to District 2. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." With that, he kissed me softly on my cheek and I didn't stop him. He silently opened the door and disappeared, leaving me alone to comprehend what just happened.


	5. The Countdown

Why did he have to do this to me? On the day of the Games, he sends my mind into confused territory so I have no hope in thinking straight. I walk from my bedroom to the conjoining bathroom so I can clean up before I come face to face with my stylists for the last time. I shower quickly, only taking time to brush out sections of my hair, brush my teeth thoroughly and slip on a simple muddy brown shirt and washed out green trousers, knowing I won't be wearing them for long. I can't say I'm nervous, but there is an unexplainable feeling right down in the pit of my stomach. It was butterflies; it was a different kind to any I've ever experienced before. When I return to my room, the bed is made perfectly and my knife is sitting on the end. I stroll over and cautiously pick it up, examining it for any marks that it could have received over the night. Without warning, I grab its handle and throw it at the gap between the door panels. It landed within millimetres of perfection. It turns out that confusion of the heart makes my mind stronger. After twenty minutes of continual knife throwing, my door opened and Enobaria stood with a grim expression on her face. It was time.

"Just be careful, Clove. I don't care about that other boy for your District, just make sure you look after yourself." Enobaria had already said this to me five times before we reached the helicopter that takes us to the arena. As we reached the ladder, she hugged me tightly and I had to hold my breath to stop myself from having a total breakdown. I couldn't look her in the eye as I climbed up the ladder, leading to the other tributes and Capitol officials. After a short climb, I was pulled up by an official and directed to a metal chair next to Katniss in the main body of the craft. I lifted up my head and walked confidently over to the chair. I must put on a performance so I look poised and ready to kill anybody who gets in my way. Now sat down, I could take a good look at the rest of the tributes. The only others that looked confident were Cato, who was glaring at the girl from 5, Marvel and Glimmer, who were in deep discussion on the opposite end of the craft. A Capitol official interrupted this with a large needle, which was placed into Glimmer's right forearm. Suddenly, the room began to spin around me. You could give me twenty armor-clad Peacekeepers any day rather than having the tracker put inside my arm.

"Arm please." There were the dreaded monotone words in my ear. I turned and saw another official dressed identically, holding a loaded needle. Fed up with waiting, the official grabbed my arm roughly and stuck the needle into it. The pain was nothing like I'd ever experienced before. I'd been knocked about during training for over 10 years, been cut, bruised, burnt, punched, kicked, whipped, even thrown into a wall but this pain was like a nerve was being ripped open inside of me. Then, the dizziness struck. It struck hard and fast. I was glad I was sitting down, if not I'd have been on the floor once again. After getting over that slightly difficult hurdle, I felt the craft buzz into life. This meant we were on the way to the arena. By the looks on everyone else's face, it looked like they have figured it out too. Beside me, Katniss had turned whiter than I thought even humanly possible. Her knuckles had turned white because of her tight grip on the chair. I turn away from Katniss and begin to have an internal debate. What am I going to do at the Cornucopia? Grab some knives and go on a killing spree? That's what everybody expects of me, so why not live up to my expectations? Plus, it will help narrow it down so that I have more of an idea who to kill off to get Cato home. Oh, Cato. I know this is hopeless because by the end of this, I will be dead but I will always wonder what would happen between us if we were back living our lives in District 2. Would we get married in the end? Would Cato even be the marrying type? I let out a small giggle at the possibilities and get back at least 5 strange looks. I know right, it's a strange time to be laughing now that I'm going to my death, but don't they always say laugh in the face of death?

After a short flight, we were shipped off to our individual stylists underneath the actual area. I had to endure another visit from my stylist. Why couldn't I have the amazing Cinna? Instead I get stuck with apparently someone who knows what they're doing, that I don't even know the name of. My stylist swings open the door and struts into the room without a care in the world.

"Right honey, you'll be wearing this, comfortable but not overly dorkish. Also, these heavy-duty socks and sturdy boots. You'll be all right to dress yourself. Good luck and whatever." As quickly as she had come, she left. She had placed my clothing on the table along with the shoes and undergarments. I slipped them all on and began to pace the room to get a feel of my new clothing. The clothing was durable but easy to move in so I could run to the Cornucopia; the shoes were exactly as she described plus my District token was here. It was a silver bracelet with the words 'there are many paths but only one journey' inscribed on it. In the final minutes before the beginning of the Games, I sat on the only chair available clutching my bracelet and thinking of home.

"30, 29, 28, 27…" The tedious male voice of the countdown blared through the speakers in the room. At 20 seconds they would be required to step into their pods and then taken to the surface.

"23, 22, 21, 20… Tributes please make your way to your capsules." I got off the chair and reluctantly stepped into the capsule. As it sensed my presence, the doors slammed shut and I was trapped inside the glass tube. It buzzed into life and began its slow journey to whatever Seneca Crane had waiting for us.


	6. Intruder

It was normal woodland. Seneca Crane had stuck us between a forest, a lake and some hills. Coverage, survival or safety. Now I see how clever he was being. I look round to see which tributes I have close to me. On my right is the girl from 5 and on my left is Thresh. The giant Thresh. Now the bloodbath isn't looked like such a good idea. If I run when the gong goes, he will be upon me in milliseconds. I could wait and see what they all do and then take them by surprise from the rear. But I'll be an easy target if anyone notices me.

"10, 9, 8, 7…" There's not much time for me to make up my mind on which option to choose but I must survive for Cato so I pick the most sensible.

"3, 2, 1…" There's the gong. It's pandemonium. I stand on my podium for 3 more seconds and choose a line to get to my knives. As predicted, Thresh went for it. The girl from 5 grabbed a pack and scarpered before anyone even noticed she'd moved. Cato, Marvel and Glimmer were having a great time, hacking up anybody they saw. As I reached my knives, the boy from 7 looms over me, holding a machete. I edge away but I know I must act my way out of this one.

"No, please, I don't want to die." I whine and screw up my face. Bet the sponsors regret choosing me now. But only for now. His eyes narrow and he thrusts his sword at my heart. I dodge it but, just as planned, it clicks me on my right and I fall to the ground with it still in me. Growing up in District 2 meant that I was well educated and therefore knew that it hadn't hit any major organs. I half expected the boy to retrieve it and stab me again but just as I hit the ground, someone else's canon went off, confusing him into thinking he'd killed me. With the joy of killing a Career on his face, he ran off before he bumped in someone else. Whilst lying on the floor, I see Katniss grab a pack but get floored nastily by another tribute. I crawl over to the knives and through on in his neck. He chokes up blood then keels over. Katniss' eyes widen in fear and she flees quickly. I better remind her who saved her life, I think so I grab another knife and throw it into her pack. I could hear the bloodbath continuing around me and I lie still for at least another 5 minutes. Because my podium was at the back of the Cornucopia, nobody had noticed my absence, thinking I was fighting with another tribute.

"Yes!" I hear Cato roar from the other side.

'Way to go, gorgeous." Seriously? I might just live so I can kill her.

"What about this one?" That was definitely Marvel. Well, all four of us made it through the bloodbath but all I must do now is pray the little Rue survived.

"Where's Clove?" Finally. I wasn't that forgettable, was I? The only bad thing about it was that Marvel inquired before Cato even realized I was gone.

"She probably took off into the woods after someone. I'll go check out this section, Marvel; you take the left, Glim, (Glim? Yuck.) you take the back. Let's go." I stay still until I see Glimmer's boots in front of my face.

"Oh, dear dear Clovely. Wasn't strong enough to survive the first few minutes. What a surprise." At lightning speed, I reach out my hand and grab her ankle. She screams loudly but then realizes that I was still alive. I get up inelegantly with the machete still in my side. Glimmer screams once again.

"Oh, would you put knife in it, puh-lease?"

"Are you insane? You should be dead?" She looked slightly irate, like she wanted me dead. I couldn't possibly think of a reason why. I hear loud footsteps from behind me and I turn around to see the pale face of Cato joined by a shocked Marvel. I smile innocently.

"You guys act like you don't have a strategy, I was forced into a sticky situation so had to improvise." I pulled out the knife and then noticed how much it hurt. I grimace but flex out my stiff limbs. Better in pain than dead though. I put my hand to my side and notice how much blood actually is coming out of the wound.

"Here, let me help you." Marvel says with genuine concern. Why isn't Cato asking how I am? It bugs me so much, that something could easily be going on with him and 'Glim'.

"Thanks but I can look after myself." I walk past Glimmer, knocking into her shoulder and yelping quietly at the pain. At the mouth of the Cornucopia, there is a first aid kid. I grab some of the soft tissue and hold it to my side. I settle on one of the wooden benches and observe the surroundings. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice someone walk behind me. I turn quickly but discover it was just Marvel. Hm, I can have some fun with this. If Cato's going to act all friendly with his precious Glim, than why can't I spice things up too?

"Hey, come sit with me." I give him a toothy smile and pat the space next to me with my spare hand. He sits down eagerly and puts his arm around my shoulder like a protective shield. I snuggle up to him and rest my head against his shoulder. I must admit, it was rather warm and muscly and did remind me of Cato's. I continue to watch the woods and see a figure go by right in front of me. I lift up my head from its resting place and grab a knife.

"What is it, honey?" Honey? Really? I give him a seductive look and throw my knife at the woods without looking.

"Ouch!" I hear someone cry loudly. I also hear Marvel gasp at my talents and he places his lips next to my ear to whisper, "Nice shot. Perhaps you could give me a private lesson sometime?" Ew. He is disgusting, but I must play along for the time being so I whisper back, "Anytime for you." I stand up and go to inspect my work. I turns out I managed to get something good this time. The handle of my knife hit his forehead so hard he blacked out. Why hello there, Peeta Mellark.


	7. Friend or Foe?

"Without looking and with an injury?" I nod proudly. Glimmer couldn't believe my talents when I dragged Peeta back to our camp. I figured Cato wouldn't kill him yet so he might be some good company for a few days.

"Pah, you're lying." She rolls her eyes and whispers something to Cato. He giggles and whispers something back. I can literally feel my blood pressure rising here.

"I was a witness to everything that happened. She threw the knife just before she promised to give me some private lessons." He practically purred that last sentence. We bound Peeta's hands to stop him from doing anything and waited in silence for him to wake up. When he regains partial consciousness, Cato's already interrogating him.

"Where is she?" Peeta shakes his head furiously and tries to back away from his kidnapper.

"Don't you dare try and run because—" He lifts up his fist and just as he is about to punch him, I rush forwards and grab it.

"Enough." No one questions further. I sit down opposite Peeta and stare at him for a time before asking quietly, "Was it for the cameras?"

"I wish it was, then I could just let you kill her." He replies. I see Cato roll his eyes and before I know it, he storms off into the woods followed by his obedient puppy called Glim. I gesture for Marvel to leave us alone and he walks off to survey the area.

"Sorry about them, they just don't really know how to handle people." I give him a trusting smile and reach for my knife. I see his entire body recoil backwards. I lift it up to him and his widening eyes but simply cut the bounds. His body relaxes and he massages his fingertips.

"I've seen the way you look at him." He looks me straight in the eye and smiles slightly.

"Ew, I don't like Marvel that way." He shakes his head.

"No, Cato I mean. I could tell at the interviews that there was a connection. Everyone sees him as your older brother figure, but I know he's so much more than that. Am I right?" I am taken totally off guard here. I didn't think that anybody even noticed the flirtatious looks I'd given him whilst training, or how he'd let me eat his slice of cake when they'd ran out at lunch on the second day. I look down to hide my blushing cheeks.

"It can never be anything."

"Then stop playing around with Marvel because your days might be numbered and you could be dead tomorrow so show him that you love him. He'd be stupid to take that bimbo over you." Wow, I think I might actually like this guy.

"Sure. Thanks, Peeta." I smile at him appreciatively and grab a couple sticks of wood lying on the ground. "I best make a fire before it gets dark seen as I'm the only person here that actually knows how to." I wink at him and begin piling up the wood.

"Hey, I know how to as well!" It looks like he's finally dropped his guard. He helps me build up the timber into a triangular structure.

"I told the others that they'd need some basic survival skills, but did they listen to me?" I shrug my shoulders and grab the two pieces of flint in the pack.

"Let me do that." He holds out his hand and I pass him the flint pieces with a smile on my face.

"So, would you please explain some more to me about you and Katniss? It seems like a bit of a mystery." I give him a sincere grin and tend to my wound. I could see the internal dispute – whether or not to reveal the information.

"Oh come on! You never know, we might die tomorrow." I say quoting his wise words.

"Fine. It all started on day in class when our teacher asked us, 'Who knows the Valley Song?' and her hand shot right up." I could see him relive the moment. "After that, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I watched her come and go everyday knowing that she has no idea what effect she can have on me."

"So, like love at first sight then?" He nodded a little but focused on the flints and lighting the fire. Looking at him and the short time we've spent talking, I can see how passionate he is about her. When people can see the flame of love in others eyes, I now know what they mean.

"I'm sure she's alright, you know?" Along with the love, I could also see the fear. The fear that he'd never see her again. That she'll be murdered in the middle of the night by Cato or die of thirst before he gets to tell her that he loves her. I reach out and place my hand on his in an attempt of reassurance. His body went rigid at my touch but once he saw the truth in my eyes, he patted my hand and thanked me for my kind words.

"Seriously, not all Careers are how they're shown to be like. Unlike me, they just tend to keep this part of them of the inside." By this time, we'd got the fire going and were sitting around warming our hands. Suddenly, it dawns on me.

"Where are the others?" I crane my neck to inspect the forest surrounding us but all seems still, which freaks me out a bit. Where is everyone?

"Perhaps they got lost," suggests Peeta half-heartedly. I raise an eyebrow and look up at the Cornucopia. Oh. Now it seems so obvious. They are hiding on top of it. I can only tell this because two of Glimmer's blonde hairs fell on my hand just now. But I may just decide to keep this one to myself. I look back to Peeta with a fake worried look and say, "Maybe Glimmer was leading the way?" We both laugh like I said something hilarious but I actual fact, I just want to wind her up to the point of explosion.

"Hold on." I get up and grab my knife. Walking under the Cornucopia, I roughly judge where they'd be lying. I don't want to be precise because I may hit Cato and draw blood. I know his temper. I flick my knife upwards without any proper aim.

"Ouch, crap!" is all I hear back. It seems like my aim was a little too good this time. I hear banging; rolling and then a body hit the ground. Two pairs of feet land as well.

"Oh my gosh! Cato, are you alright?" Damn. I didn't want that to happen. I run round to the side where all the chaos is happening and find Cato lying on the floor, with the knife in his leg surrounded by a worried Glimmer and a nonchalant Marvel. As he sees me approach, his breathing deepens and he sits upright.

"Well that teaches you for spying on Peeta and I, doesn't it?" I cross my arms and stand my ground, knowing I'd get trampled if I didn't. To my surprise, it wasn't Cato that argued back, it was Glimmer.

"We're meant to be a team. We weren't going to find out what was happening if we hadn't have listened in on it!" She lowered her voice. "Oh, and for your information, dear Clovely, Cato declared his undying love for me on top of the Cornucopia so you can run off to play with the little kids now." Is this true? How do I know whether to believe her or not? I shake my head and yell back, "We are not _meant_ to be a team, I was _forced_ to partner up with Marvel and you! Because you'd be helpful, apparently. Yes, you'd be very useful right now if we needed to nominate a bimbo to be sent to the slaughterhouse!" I glare at her before taking off into the woods. No one needs to see me cry.

**Author's Note: It'll get better soon, I promise. :-) I'll update soon! x**


	8. Ally Yet Adversary

**Sorry, it's a long one! You just can't shut me up once I start writing. :-) x**

I make it to the woods just as the tears begin to flow. I don't care about the audience and cameras anymore; they saw what just happened and I'm sure that would justify why I'm like this. I slump down next to a tree and stare at the bush in front of me. I can't think of Cato again, if not I'll start crying and I can't afford to look weak if anybody comes to look for me. I pick up a leaf and crumple it up in my palm, watching the pieces fall to the ground and get swept along by the wind. Snap. My head shoots upwards and I scan the area for any signs of life. My eyes study the bushes but nothing unusual jumps out at me. The only person I can think of that could be that silent and camouflaged is Rue, so I call out her name softly. And again. And again. But there was silence. I'm sure I heard something; perhaps she's too afraid that I'll hurt her.

"I won't hurt you," I whisper. "I promise…" Snap. That was definitely a human making that noise and as I turn my head back round, a pair of chocolate brown eyes and frizzy black hair greets me. _Rue_.

As she emerges from the foliage, I get up and make sure that no one has followed me here; the last thing I want to do is get her killed. But all seems quiet.

"Hi there, little one." I force a smile although it's accompanied by a sigh. She stays silent but walks out into the open. We stare at each other for a couple seconds before she says, "You shouldn't be talking to me." My eyebrows crease and my brain tries to work out what she's saying. Because of the Careers, I guess?

"The Careers, right?" She shakes her head. That confuses me even more. I sit back down and pat the ground next to me. "Then, explain it to me, please." Timidly, she places herself next to me and straightens out her clothes.

"I know what goes on in your mind." She murmurs.

"So you're telepathic?"

"I don't need to be. I know the way the Careers work. They don't get to know anyone so they can kill them without feeling guilty." She let it sink in before continuing. "You don't have to talk to me." I looked down at the ground, shaking my head, trying to get the crying feelings to go away. Then, I decide.

"Look, I'll go now because I don't know if anyone's followed me but let me just tell you one thing: if it were between you and me as the last standing, I'd willingly die for you." And then I run without looking back. Leaving small, beautiful Rue to comprehend what I said. How I hope she wins, I think, she deserves to so much more than any of us.

I run out of the woods faster than I thought I could, then I remember the years of training I've had previous to the games. Since I was 10 years old, I'd been expected to fight, train and act like some pompous warrior. Once I had the cornucopia in sight, I slowed my pace and ambled through the short grass. By now, it was getting dark and the flickering fire and plume of smoke were easily visible. I could make out three figures around the fire, one with long hair and a thin frame, which I presumed was Glimmer and two unidentifiable figures, meaning either Peeta, Cato or Marvel were elsewhere. I stopped, not wanting to face them just yet. In the morning, it'd be a new day and hopefully they would forget the prior incident. But where should I stay tonight? With no previsions, sleeping aids or company, my night looked grim to say the least. The cold was already starting to creep in and the leaves would only supply so much shelter from the chill. I was totally out of ideas and the thought of a cold night was much more warming than a night lying next to Marvel or Peeta. _Peeta_. At least I'd have some company there. That's the reason I knocked him out. At least I'll have Peeta there for me, he saw what happened and I'm pretty sure he heard what Glimmer said too. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned to see nothing.

"Peeta?" I call out quietly into the darkness. There was no answer.

"Urm, Cato?" Still there was no reply.

"Is that you, Marvel? Or Glimmer perhaps?" Then the knife went flying towards my chest.

Only my numerous years of training saved me. I dodged it at the last minute, just as it went flying into the ground beside me. I realized that no one dared attack the Careers when they were _together_, but we were weaker apart. A face emerged, illuminated by the moonlight. I didn't recognize the male face, but I did recognize the anger. He reached down to his pocket but I didn't wait to find out what he was pulling out. I knew he intended to kill me but I must live, for Cato, if I can ever get him back. To help Rue. To kill Glimmer. I whipped out one of the _shuriken_ I had concealed on me and threw it straight at his neck. He, however, saw this coming and moved so it caught him in his left shoulder. He yelled out in pain weakly as it wedged itself in his flesh. Now infuriated, he raised his sword and brought it down on my head. I rolled out of the way as I heard it hit the ground where I stood literally a second earlier. I must disarm him, but how? And, why hadn't the others come to help me? They must've heard my unknown assassin's shout earlier but left me to face him alone. There's only one way I could do this. Injured, exhausted and inches from death, I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, if you're going to killed me, fight me like a man. I'm sure someone your size could crush me three times over." I stood up and raised my fists in anticipation. His eyes narrowed and he dropped his sword on the ground. I breathed a deep sigh of relief. But this fight was not over.

As the assassin mirrors my stance, I notice that my earlier _shuriken_ attack has weakened his left side. That's how I'm going to win. I'll use my cunning. He wastes no time in inspecting my, slightly poor, form. He goes in straight for a right cross, but I block it with ease and retaliate with a left hook. He doesn't see this one coming and it knocked backwards slightly as my fist comes into contact with his jaw. His eyes widen with madness, but I got the time I needed. Within half a second, I'd grabbed his discarded sword and began slashing at him from all angles. He backed away hastily but as I drove the sword into his chest for the mortal shot, he clamped both of his hands onto it, leaving me unable to penetrate his body. He was very strong. I remember my trainer trying to teach us this move and only a small minority being successful. I continued to put pressure onto the blade and pressed all of my weight onto it in the hope that he'll tire soon enough. But he stayed strong. Think, think! How did I win my matches back in District 2? Skill? I let out a small giggle despite the situation. Trickery? An invisible light bulb light up over my head. I stop putting as much pressure on the blade as I had done previous and, just as I predicted, his hands loosened slightly. This gave me the window I was hoping for. I drove the sword straight through his body like it was paper-thin. I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Never hesitate." His lifeless body dropped to the floor with a loud bang, which was followed by the louder bang of the canon. All three of their heads looked up in the sky as the bang echoed around the arena. That got their attention.

"Do you think it was Clove?" I can't make out whose voice it is but I'm relieved that it wasn't Glimmer's. That would be plain creepy. I silently look over the body the best that I can in the fading light. I manage to claim the sword, some rations of dried fruit and three serrated knives that were attached to a belt. I unclasped it and put it around my waist. Whilst adjusting it to the right size to fit my slim waist, the national anthem begins to play. This can only mean on thing: we get to see who died. That means they would also know that I was still very much alive. The Districts flickered by and at the end; I'd calculated that 11 had died already. All of 6, 7 and 9 had died in the first day! I secured the sword into its holder and took a deep breath. As much as I hate to admit it, I'd have to return to the Careers if I want to stay alive.


	9. The First Of Many

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long to write, been so busy! :-( Any ideas, let me know!

Lowered shoulders, head up, chest out and walk forwards with confidence. I knew approaching Marvel, Cato, Peeta and Glimmer would be the hardest but I'd also just killed off another tribute, they should be grateful. As I came closer to the fire, I noticed that Marvel was the one not present. Strange. Once I'd come into view, Cato couldn't help but stare at my waist. _Where had I got those swords?_ I walked past the fire and settled next to Peeta, who gave me a forced, yet slightly reassuring, smile. I smiled back and put my hands out to warm them up. Peeta must have noticed my uncontrollable shaking because he shuffled closer to me on the bench. It wasn't only the cold that was getting to me; the extremely close proximity that Glimmer was sitting next to Cato had managed to make my blood run cold too. No one knew how to break the awkward silence. We all just stared into the dancing flames and lost ourselves in our thoughts. Finally, Glimmer decided to break the uneasy stillness by saying, "Isn't that smoke?" She pointed into the forest and, sure enough, a grey cloud of smoky vapor was rising above the canopy. Which idiot wishes to die? It was a death sentence lighting a fire at night. The fumes were visible for everyone to see, including crazed teenage assassins. Cato stands up and runs to grab a knife. Glimmer follows suit, only stopping to kick Marvel awake. She bends down to whisper something in his ear and within seconds he is standing up, holding a deadly looking metal spear. Not wanting to stand out any more than I already have, I rise from the bench and pretend to preoccupy myself by tightening my belt. From the corner of my eye, I can see Cato's eyes on me. I hold my breath and glance up quickly in his direction. I was right. I caught his eye for a second but looked back down at my new belt. I could still see him staring so I reluctantly looked back up again. He was gesturing to follow him because Glimmer, Marvel and an opposed Peeta were already heading towards the unlucky victim. I walk past Cato and begin to jog in an attempt to catch up with the others. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and forced me to stay still. I was impressed he'd managed to run this short distance considering I did stab him in the leg earlier. He pulled a section of hair away from my face and whisper, "I do forgive you for earlier, you know?" We began walking, as not to be left behind.

"You're just in a good mood because we found someone to kill, Cato. You can't deny that fact." He shook his head and unzipped his jacket.

"No, I'm only happier because it's one less person getting in your way of winning." Oh no. Not this card again.

"I thought you'd completely forgotten about me. It was all '_Glim this, Glim that'_." I'm still not convinced. As deadly as Cato can be sometimes, he is a fantastic actor and I will give him that one.

"No way." He wrinkled his nose is disgust. "It's an act, Clove, can't you see that?" There it was again. The look from the corner of the eye. I turn my head and raise an eyebrow.

"You're an extremely good at being dramatic, Cato." Uh oh. I've given him a compliment, now I'll never hear the end of it. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Okay, truce then?" He held out his hand and, after a moments thought; I took hold of it firmly and shook it.

"Fine, but less lovey dovey with the bimbo, please?" I said, still shaking his hand. He murmured something and nodded. Finally, this might actually be some fun!

We ran to catch up with the others just as they entered the forest. It was pitch black everywhere and, even though I'm meant to be scary, I do hate the dark. I wish it was an object, then I could just throw a knife at it and it would disappear. Unfortunately, it seems to be everywhere at one point or another. I hesitated following in Marvel's footsteps and Cato can see this. He silently slips his hand into mine and pulls me into the murkiness. It feels like a tight blanket has been wrapped around me, everywhere I go, everywhere I look, it is there. As we go deeper into the forest, I can see the figure of a person sitting round a campfire. She is warming her hands, whilst constantly looking into the gloom for any signs on any followers. Bless her, I think. From her stature, she looks about 13 years old. That's too young to die. In fact, we are all too young to die, but what can we do about it now? We could all refuse to kill each other but the Capitol would just put some ferocious animals inside the arena that would tear us to hundreds of tiny pieces, and then ship us back to our grieving families in wooden boxes. I silently say a prayer for this girl because I know she's going to die, but I just hope Cato will be as merciful as possible. I can see Marvel's face, illuminated by the flames, smiling in glee at the girl's impending doom. Not wanting Marvel to get all the glory, Cato let go of my hand and stealthily jogged ahead, sword in hand. Left alone at the back of the pack, I picked up my pace until I was next to an amused Glimmer. I can't even see Peeta from here, but I'm guessing he's probably distanced himself from the situation.

"Please don't hurt me!" I hear the girl scream. Cato was looming over her, running the tip of his sword around her face. She edged back on her makeshift chair but backed straight into Marvel's spear. She yelped quietly and continued to plead with her assassins.

"No, no, please!" This just made Cato laugh but unlike any of them, I can relate to how she's feeling and I'm somewhat convinced that Peeta will too.

"Cato, just get this over with already." I yawn and pray that my attempts to look bored would encourage him to get this over with. "I'm hungry." I raised my eyebrow and walked past the girl and into the woods. I stop short in front of Peeta and gesture for him to follow me. With a confused look on his face, I could hear him trailing behind me.

"Clove!" Marvel shouted as we walked into the abyss. "Where are you going?" Without looking over my shoulder, in a loud voice I said, "We're going to survey the area, problem?" We get into the woods just as the girl begins to scream.


End file.
